


Donnie The Tech Master

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Tmnt smutty rp
Relationships: DonniexSam





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was at the lair and she was currently in hers and Donnie's shower bathing. She and Donnie had been dating for 7 months now and now she wanted to take it to the next level.

Raph was in the lair as he just got back from patrolling with Leo as he went to collapse on the couch grab some pizza and watch tv. He ate in silence with peace and quiet and no Mikey to annoy him and piss him off like always.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity was in her room reading a book on her bed as she laid on her stomach while kicking her feet behind her. She wanted to tell her crush Raph so bad but every time she goes near him. Leo and the others told her that she'll end up getting hurt and they don't want to see her getting upset. 

Donnie was in his lab working on installing brand new alarm systems that can detect motion and body images including clear pictures. Once he was finished, he stood up and went to his bedroom that he shares with his girlfriend. He heard the shower running as he walked towards the bathroom. "Hey, honey. I'm home." He said loudly so she can hear through the shower.  
MotelCity's avatar  
I am here sorry was out   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam smiled and told him to come join her in the shower. She washed her body as the water cascaded down on het skin like a waterfall over stones and rocks. She giggled and wanted to have her virginity taken by him so freakin badly as she waited for him.

Raph once he was done opened Charity's bedroom door and he tackled her and glomped her kissing her all over her face in heated kisses.  
"I cannot hold my feelings in for you ang longer baby. I am madly in love with ya!" he cooed to her as he nuzzled her neck lovingly and chirred in happiness.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity blushed as she put her hands on his muscular biceps. "R-Raph? What if someone walks in and...s-see..." She said very shyly. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. Her face was turning red as his mask. She can sometimes be a jealous type.

Donnie smiled as he joined his girlfriend in their shower. He ran his hands all over her body as the water was running down his body and shell. He left kisses on her bare skin and on her shoulder. "Such a beautiful form." He said as his right hand stayed on her stomach and his left hand down towards her legs including her vagina.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Brb   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam moaned and mewled softly as her cheeks blushed red at that and she kissed him all over his masked eyes and sexy face.  
"Donnie please my love. I want my virginity taken by you so badly sexy!" She purred to him.

Raph smirked getting off the bed quickly closing and locking her bedroom door as he said it was ok now. He jumped back on top of her and he kissed her lips roughly preventing her from saying anything else as his hot mouth went to work on her lips.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Back   
MotelCity's avatar  
(Me too)

The tech genius, purple masked turtle chuckled as he pinned her against the wall of their shower. "Of course my love. Anything for you." Donnie said as he put his hand on her cheek. He began to kiss her while rubbing his fingers against her vagina. He pressed his lips against to hers to prevent her from saying anything else. The hot water was pouring onto their bodies.

Charity moaned as she put her hand on his shoulder, kissing him back and wrapping her fingers with his fingers while her eyes are closed. She wanted him to take her virginity away. She loves him...but she wants to know if he loves her more than her body or her personality.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam tilted her head as she put her back against the shower wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him back tentatively as she french kissed him and swirled her wet muscle around the outside and the inside of his mouth.

Raph reassured her and put her worries and fears to rest at ease as he took off all of her clothes and he kissed and suckled on both of her nipples biting and suckling on her perky rose buds and he kissed her jawbone grinding against her.

Sorry figured out what to write   
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity moaned some more as she tilted her head back while panting. "Please, R-Raph, I...ahh...ahh..." She said. Her tail was wagging back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. She arched her back/shell back as her hair was a bit messy. 

Donnie lift her up as he put his hands on her butt and then he stick his dick inside of her vagina. He kissed her as he began to thrust and thrust nonstop. He moved his lips towards her neck as he kept moving her up and down on his dick. He did flinched a couple of times when his sexy and beautiful girlfriend dug her fingers into his skin but he didn't care because he loves her so much.  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Ahh! Donnie sweetie please!" Sam whimpered and squeaked out as she was bounced up and down on his cock. She was so turned on and horny as she told him to mark her with hickeys all over. She wanted to feel his teeth pierce deeply and roughly into her neck and anywhere else he can get into. She arched her back scratching his shoulders.

While Raph decided to not hesitate and just for it he shoved his dick deep into her opening of her womb and he played and teased with her hole folds with his fingers while his mouth was busy and occupied with suckling hickeys all across her stomach.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity let out a small gasped as she tilted her head and arched her back/shell. "R-Raph, stop...! It's hurts..." She said. She put her hands over her eyes. She dug her heels into her bedsheets while her tail was rapidly hitting against the bed.

Donnie smirked as he left hickeys all over her neck by pierced his teeth into her skin. He kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting into her vagina. He even left hickeys on her chest, breasts and her nipples. He dug his fingers into her ass. The water kept pouring onto their skins.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Brb   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey so sorry but I am at my moms right now. Can we rp more in like 2 hours?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sure. See you in two hours.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey back got what I wanted done early so I am back to rp  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam elicited out moan after mewl after whimper as she grinded up and down in rhythmic patterns movements and pacing gradually meeting his thrusting in perfect sync with one another. She kissed him all over his face and his head.

Raph stroked her cheeks pressing his forehead to hers as he calmly and quietly shushed her telling her to relax as he said it was gonna be ok and that he was gonna take it slow and steady with her as the pain would soon go away.  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Okay)

Charity nodded as she reached up to kissed him. She did what he told her to do as she adjust his dick which is inside of her. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm ready." She said. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. She wanted to tell how much that she means to him and she wants to say 'I love you' but she doesn't know how he'll react.

Donnie kept thrusting and thrusting a couple of times as he went deeper into her. He didn't care if she gave him scratches from her nails on his skin because he kept thinking that he has the most hottest, cutest, gorgeous and sexiest girlfriend ever. "That's my good girl." He said. He even squeezed her ass while pressing his lips against hers.   
MotelCity's avatar  
"Mmmm Donnie please honey!" Sam said mumbling it against his hot and sexy lips as she molded her lips right to his. Her hands were now traveling and rubbing his inner thighs and his crotch as she shuddered and her body racked with pleasure.  
"And you are the most sexy most hot most handsome and most breathtaking mutant and guy ever!" She moaned.

After a few minutes of waiting being sloe and still inside her he started thrusting back up again once she gave the ok. He thrusted savagely roughly and fast deep into her groping her ass cheeks as he slapped them a few times his red handprint on them.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity kept moaning nonstop as she felt his dick going deeper and rougher. "Keep going~! Slap my ass~! Harder~! Deeper~!" She said. She tilted her head and arching her back/shell back. Her tail was now rubbing against his leg along with her own leg.

"I know, baby." Donnie said as he kept thrusting and thrusting a few more times. The water was slowly turning into cold water as he noticed that his girlfriend was shuddering and shivering. "Do you want me to cum inside of you? Or finish up on the bathroom floor? It's up to you, baby." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Charity kept moaning nonstop as she felt his dick going deeper and rougher. "Keep going~! Slap my ass~! Harder~! Deeper~!" She said. She tilted her head and arching her back/shell back. Her tail was now rubbing against his leg along with her own leg.

"I know, baby." Donnie said as he kept thrusting and thrusting a few more times. The water was slowly turning into cold water as he noticed that his girlfriend was shuddering and shivering. "Do you want me to cum inside of you? Or finish up on the bathroom floor? It's up to you, baby." He said. 

(Be right back. I have to go and give my dog, his medicine)   
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
Brb   
MotelCity's avatar  
Gonna be busy for tonight. Will rp more tomorrow so sorry   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow.   
Today at 1:02 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey. Good afternoon  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey good afternoon doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam told him to cum inside of her as she cried out in pleasure her voice screaming out Donnie’s name as she shivered and shuddered not from the cold water but from the sexual bliss she was in right now. She arched her back gripping his shoulders ever so carefully so she wouldn’t scratch him again.

Raph obeyed and did as she commanded since they were both each other’s. He pounded away harder faster and deeper into her while he sank his teeth into her neck marking her as his forever mate and he gripped onto her hips leaving dark purple spots in his wake. He wanted to please her and give her endless pleasure.

Charity moaned like crazy as she held onto him while her hands on his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. She arched her back/shell back and tilted her head back. She let out a scream in pleasure and sexual bliss. "R-Raph, I love you~! Cum inside of me~!" She said.

Donnie nodded as he gripped her ass by leaving black and dark purple prints in her skin and he sank his teeth into her skin just above her collarbone. He groaned as he pounded his dick one more time. He cums a lot inside of her vagina. His hot and thick cum was filling up inside of her as it was dripping onto his dick and some of it landed on the floor in the shower.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sorry took a shower I’m back   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam pretty soon reached her end as she rode out her high and her inner walls tightened on his dick and she climaxed all over it inside her her liquids mixing and colliding with hers as she panted heavily. She rested her arms and her hands to the sides in the shower as she turned the water off.

Raph reached his peak and with thrusting a few more times into her sweet spot he licked up the blood that came out of her wound and he growled overloaded his seeds deep into her womb until it shot straight into her core. He tried her to cm exactly right after he did not wanting to pull out yet until she came too.  
MotelCity's avatar  
The female turtle-hybrid was panting as she tilted her head back, then put her forehead on his plastron and then she came too. "I'm cumming, Raph~!" Charity moaned as she panted. She put her hands on his shell. Her hair was a bit messy. Her tail was wagging very happy while still panting.

Donnie held her in his arms as he pulled his dick out of her. He grabbed two towels for his girlfriend to dry her hair and one for her body. He put the towel around his waist. "You're so sexy, my princess." He said as he kissed her hand like a prince or a gentleman would do.

(I was feeding my pets as well)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam blushed cherry red at that and she smiled giggling as she dried off her body and she wrapped her hair up in a towel too. She kissed his hand too as she laughed then went to their bedroom and she got dressed feeling nice and clean.

Raph groaned and grunted as he pulled his cock outta her while he wrapped her up in his arms and he pulled her towards his chest. He nuzzled her head and stroked it pressing his plastron into the back of her shell/back.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity blushed red same color as his mask. She felt his muscles around her body. She kept looking around in her bedroom and she wanted to look into his eyes. She waited until he falls asleep. She laid there in quiet.

Donnie smiled at her. He followed her to their bedroom as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How come, my princess? That you're more beautiful, smart, sexy and wonderful?" He asked as he whispered into his girlfriend's ear. Over on the other side of their bedroom was a desk that has a notebook and a piece of paper sticking out of it which he hid it from his girlfriend of 7 months going on 8.  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Hey back question. Whats the paper Donnie has in the notebook?)  
MotelCity's avatar  
(He has a letter that he wrote for your OC Sam since they went out for their seventh month anniversary date...which he never finish it)   
MotelCity's avatar  
(Oh ok doing my part now)  
MotelCity's avatar  
"D-Donnie! Ah please my love!" Sam mumbled and squeaked it out getting flustered nervous cute and shy as she looked away from him. She wondered what has gotten into him all of a sudden as she looked away from him.

Raph was sound and fast asleep snoring lightly with her in his arms still afterwards in his sleep he felt the covers being pulled over him and movement getting off of the bed but he just rolled to his other side as he slept.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity turn over onto her other side as she was facing his shell. She pulled covers up to covered her breasts up. She stared at him as she fell asleep. She was a little bit sore from their sex. Her tail was wagging very slowly.

Donnie smiled as he put his finger on her chin to kiss her on her lips. He turn her around and got her to sit on the bed. "Wait here. I got something for you." He said as he went to his desk. He pulled out a small box. He noticed the letter sticking out of his notebook but he shook his head that he didn't want to bring it out because he never finished it. He walked back to their bed and his girlfriend. In the box, it was a necklace shaped of a turtle with purple gemstones. He kneel down and held the box in his hand. "I got something for you, my beautiful and sexy princess." He said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam looked down and her eyes sparkled and glistened like diamonds as she started to cry tears of happiness smiling up at him and hugged him tightly to her kissing him on his lips.  
“Awww Donnie! You didn’t have to! It’s so beautiful!” She said sobbing as she said she absolutely loved it.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Going for the night will rp more tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
(Okay. See you tomorrow) 

Donnie hugged her back. "I'm glad you love it." He said. He rubbed her back. He had it specially made. "Open it, baby." He said. He made it into a locket with words inside of it...which it said; 'Sam + Donnie 4ever'.  
Yesterday at 1:30 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Hey. Good afternoon)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Be on soon   
MotelCity's avatar  
(Okay)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hello so sorry I’m on to rp   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam opened it and she had even more tears fall down her cheeks as she was so blessed lucky and fortunate to have an awesome mate and boyfriend like him. She sighed. She didn’t get him anything because she forgot so she decided to do something instead Geri get up grabbing some chocolate syrup and whipped cream quickly.  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Hey)

Donnie was a bit confused of what his girlfriend is doing. "Sam?" He asked as he stood up from the floor as he scratches his head. He shrug his shoulder as he sat on their bed.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam came back wearing her sexy lingerie outfit as she pushed him down on their and got the whipped cream and chocolate syrup ready as she squirted both all over Donnie. She smirked as she started to lick his neck purring at how good he tasted.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Donnie smiled as he put his hands on her legs. "Go ahead, babe. Do whatever you want to do." He said. He groaned and moaned as he tilted his head back.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam nodded as she tenderly and caressed her tongue all over his body starting from his neck all the way down to his crotch lapping and licking up the whipped cream and chocolate syrup delicately putting his hands to grope her bra covered boobs.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Donnie grope her breasts while squeezing them. He look at her for a quick second and then back at her bra covered breasts. "You can do whatever want with me, baby. If you want to ride on my dick. It's your turn." He said with a small smile on his face.  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Oh I know sweetheart. I am gonna ride you so good you will begging for more!" Sam said into his earhole as she licked there kissing lipstick marks on his face as she slowly slid his cock into her gently riding him up and down.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Donnie moaned and groaned as he put his hands on her hips. He watched her going up and down, up and down on his cock a couple of times. "Oh, babe~! Keep going~! Don't stop~! Make me proud~!" He said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam grunted as she bounced up and down on his crotch using her lipstick covered lips to kiss and suckle all over his body wanting him to be receiving pleasure too.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Donnie moaned and groaned as he put his hands on her hips. He tilted his head back for a bit and then he look up at her. He felt pleasure as he heard his heart beating with his girl's heart beating as well. "Oh, babe~!" He said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow afternoon.  
MotelCity's avatar  
You still up? Cant sleep will rp more   
MotelCity's avatar  
I'm still up  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam rode him and straddled him some more up and down as she entwined their hands together and she orgasmed all around him as she pushed on more last time.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Donnie kept moaning and groaning with pleasure as his hands were still on her hips. He cum inside of her. "Oh, Sam~! I'm cumming~!" He said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam moaned and mewled as she got off of him and got naked and went underneath the covers as she snuggled into his arms.  
"I love you sweetheart," she cooed to him and fell asleep.

Time skip next morning   
MotelCity's avatar  
Hello?  
MotelCity's avatar  
(I'm here)

Donnie wrapped his arm around his girlfriend while facing her. He was sound asleep. He has always loved her since the day they first met. He cares about her and won't hurt her feelings. His arm drooped over her body.

Charity was still asleep as she didn't know is that her crush was facing her. She woke up as she kept staring at him. She was so nervous to kiss him while he's sleeping. She put her finger to her lips and then put her finger on his lips.   
Today at 12:40 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Hey. Good afternoon)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hi afternoon doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam was still sleeping as she breathed into his neck in her sleep and she kissed his sweet sensitive spot as she mumbled 5 more minutes to him. She rubbed his inner thighs dangerously close to his crotch as she sighed in bliss in her sleep.

Raph woke up opening up his masked eyes as he smiled over at her and he pulled her even closer to him kissing her cheek and cupping his hand on her breast as he pinched and squeezed it while his other hand was fondling and groping her ass cheeks whispering good morning in her ear hole.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity moaned. "R-Raph, wait. I just want a morning kiss. A-and save our sex tonight." She said as she had a blush across her face. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. She put her hands on her plastron and her hair was bit messy.

Donnie smirk in his sleep as he mumbled/whispered okay babe in her ear. He kept his arm drooped over her body as he moved his arm towards her ass and gave it a tight squeeze and then moved his hand back towards her shoulder blades.

Sam eventually woke up literally exactly 5 minutes later as she fluttered her eyes open and she leaned over and turned her head to kiss his cheek giggling softly. She rubbed his legs up and down in soothing caressing strokes.  
"You are mine Donnie my love."

Raph nodded saying that he just wanted to tease her a little bit as he smirked and chuckled. He got up stretched and got out of bed and asked his mate if she wanted ant breakfast to start her day right.  
"Then later on today baby my darling I will give you your just desserts!" He cooed and said huskily into her ear hole and licked it laughing at his bad pun.

No I didn't. It us too early for that and besides I took a 4 hour long nap today lol XD   
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity blushed as she pulled the covers up to hide her face from him. She tighten her grip on the covers by refusing to let him see her blushing face. "I want to go patrolling with you a-and the others." She said/mumbled from behind her covers.

"You are mine forever, Sam, my beautiful angel." Donnie said as he brought her closer to her. He groped her ass as he squeeze it. He lift her chin up to gave her a deeply and passionate kiss on her lips. He even moved his hand towards her hair as he ran his fingers through it while kissing her still.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam moaned and whimpered softly in the kiss as she whimpered against his lips. She stroked his cheek and she pressed and pushed her ass cheeks into his hand wanting to feel his hands there on her as she caused friction to form.

Raph sighed and thought about that for a second after turning away then turned his head back to look at her shaking hos head no.  
"No babe. I am afraid not. I'd die if anything were to happen to you sweetheart," he said to her hugging her tightly to him nuzzling her neck.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity felt her heart was breaking that he was being extremely overprotective. She pushed him off her. "You can't keep me down here! Like...like I was some sort of a prisoner! That's not fair! I want to go out too!" She said. 

Donnie kept kissing her with one hand on her cheek, running his fingers through her hair and squeezing her ass. He didn't want to get out of bed, he wanted to stay in bed with her for a few more minutes.   
MotelCity's avatar  
“Ahh Donnie honey please!” Sam mewled and squeaked out in pleasure as she tentatively kissed him back shoeing him her love for him as she squeezed his shell where his ass would be too. She tilted her head to the side crying out in pleasure.

Raph sighed.  
“No sweetheart. You got it all wrong. You can go out whenever and wherever you want just not on patrol. That’s all. When we are out on patrol stay here with Sam ok? She’s a good friend of yours after all. You wouldn’t want to leave her here all by herself do you?”   
MotelCity's avatar  
Hello?  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Hey. Sorry, my niece and nephew wanted me to come upstairs and gave them a hug and kisses before they went to bed)

Charity turned around as she pouts with her arms across. She sat on her knees on her bed as her tail was tapping on the sheet covered mattress being stubborn. She was right that he was being extremely over-protective. 

"Sam, tonight you and I will have our just desserts that you want me to put chocolate sauce and whipped cream on your body...if that is my brothers and I don't have patrol." Donnie said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok thats fine going to sleep. See you tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay, see you tomorrow.  
Today at 1:49 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey. Good afternoon  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey good evening   
MotelCity's avatar  
Doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Actually brb   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey don’t feel like rping today sorry about that tomorrow for sure   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow. If I don't respond, message me.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok will do   
MotelCity's avatar  
Good night  
MotelCity's avatar  
Wait can’t sleep feel like rping now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Doing my part now I swear   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam nodded as she closed her eyes when he whispered that sexually into her ear it freakin aroused her so damn much she started to get hot and horny touching and playing with herself as she shivered and shuddered in bliss. She turned her head to look over at him as she moaned softly.

Raph sighed. He now looked away from her as a dark shadow casted over his masked eyes like a silhouette and he muttered fine you can go and now had the back of his shell facing her now on her bed. He looked away from her not saying anything else pretty much after that.  
MotelCity's avatar  
I suffer from depression sorry about that   
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity look over her shoulder through her hair as she look at him in the corner of her eye if he ever look back at her. She even covered herself up with her blanket...just in case anybody to walk by her bedroom if he open the door. 

Donnie kept kissing her for a few seconds as he pulled away. "You're so beautiful, Sam, every morning I see and every night I sleep. I made a promise to you that I protect you and our future." He said as he ran his hand on her leg very gracefully and slowly.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam whimpered ahh Donnie please to him as she laid back down on their bed as she tilted her head to the side and just relished and enjoyed and loved the compliments she was getting from him. She leaned up to kissed his inner thigh and stroked it softly.

Raph turned around as he fiercely hugged her tightly to him nuzzling her neck purring.  
"I just love you so freakin much babe and I am sorry I am being overprotective. I just do not want you to be in danger. Can't you understand that?"

Charity's breath was very shaky. She wanted to put her hand on his arm but she couldn't. "But I can fight too. I've been training with you, our three brothers and Sensei." She said as she turn her head towards where her pillows are.

The genius, purple masked turtle put his girlfriend on her back as he kissed her on her forehead. "How about you stay in bed? And I'll make you breakfast in bed, honey." Donnie said as he tapped his finger on her nose.   
Yesterday at 3:12 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey afternoon won’t be rping today. My mom and sister are coming over sorry but I will tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
It’s okay. I have things to do today anyways. See you tomorrow.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok  
Yesterday at 10:45 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
You still up? I can rp for a lil bit tonight before I got to bed   
MotelCity's avatar  
I'm still up for Roleplaying.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam nodded sitting up as she put the covers and blankets wrapped around her because she was freezing cold. She leaned up to kiss his cheek and she thanked him saying that he was the absolute best to him. She even slapped his ass cheeks as he walked away.

Raph sighed and nodded.  
"Ok on one condition. You have to be by my side at all times ok? You can fight too I know that very well baby but the one thing that scares me the most is that one day I won't have you on this earth anymore."  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Oh." The purple masked, genius turtle said as he pointed his finger at her. Donnie smirk as he walked out of their bedroom. "Be back soon, honey." He said. He went to the kitchen to make breakfast for his sexy girlfriend and his princess.

Charity look away from him as she was fighting back her tears. The only thing that scares her the most is that if he is flirting with another girl if she's not out there with him and the others. She doesn't want to lose him so badly. "C-can you make me breakfast?" She asked.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Raph nodded gazing deeply into her eyes.  
"You know you will only ever be the girl for me and I will love no other girl besides you my darling. You are the only one for me. I swear and I guarantee it!" He chirred kissing her lips passionately.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity dropped her hands down by her side for a quick second and then she put her hands on his thighs as she closed her eyes when he's kissing her. She pulled away from their passionately. "R-Raph...what are you saying...?" She asked as she put her hands on his muscular forearms.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Um you forgot Donnies part. I did not do sams part because Donnie is not back yet with her breakfast   
MotelCity's avatar  
(Sorry. I forgot)

Donnie was in the kitchen as he got two eggs and the loaf of bread from the fridge including bacon from the freezer. A few seconds later...he made scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon to be crispy and he even put two slices of bread into the toaster. He made a tray with two plates, a glass of orange juice, fork and knife including napkin. He put the food on the plates--the eggs and the two slices of toast on the bigger plate while the bacon strips were on the smaller plate. He turn the stove off and clean the pans before he gets scold at...by his girlfriend. He carried the tray back to his and his girlfriend's bedroom without tripping over his brother Mikey's belongings.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Getting tired see you tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow.  
Today at 10:52 am  
MotelCity's avatar  
Raph smiled at her cupping her cheek to make her look up at him.  
“I meant exactly everything I said baby cakes and more. You can fight but I want you at my side at all times when we go out on patrol if that’s ok. You’re not as experienced as us in martial arts yet but you’re getting better with each passing day. I know you will be a master martial artist someday.”

Charity thought about something as her tail was tapping the bed and moving his right hand down towards her stomach. "Can you teach me?" She asked as she put her left hand on his left arm. 

Donnie carried the tray back to the door as he balanced it in one hand while opening the door. "Hi, honey. I'm back." He said to his girlfriend. He closed the door behind him and locking it. "I got your breakfast." He said as he stood by their bed.  
MotelCity's avatar  
So sorry took a nap. Will rp soon   
MotelCity's avatar  
It's okay. Let's RP soon.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Will soon today   
MotelCity's avatar  
See you then.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey back to rp   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sams eyes sparkled and glistened and she looked at all of the yummy delicious looking food that she saw that Donnie had made for her. She quickly gobbled everything up and after she took her very last bite she started to cry tears of happiness and joy.  
“I don’t deserve you Donnie! You’re the best! Thank you so much!” She sobbed.

Raph nodded and asked her if she wanted to right now since it was only the morning and they just got up and they would go on patrol later on that night. He got up picked her up bridal style and carried her to the dojo after he got them breakfast first and a bottle of water as he told her to eat for energy and then he would teach her.

Charity stood by the counter as she quickly put her clothes that she wore yesterday which they were grabbed by her tail. She grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. She lean against the counter as she peel the banana and then ate it while waiting for her bagels to be toasted. 

"I'm glad you like so much." Donnie said as he climbed into bed as he sat next to her. He enjoys watching her eat her breakfast while staring at her. "So, what do you want to do today, honey?" He asked.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Suddenly though Sam just remembered what she totally forgot she wanted to tell him.  
"You're gonna be a dad sexy hotstuff. I am pregnant!" She said softly looking away from him hoping he would not be angry or mad at her because of that. What if he wasn't ready or never wanted kids?

Once Raph was done eating his breakfast he went to go to the dojo and he waited for her as he was gonna teach her some new awesome martial arts moves as he sat cross legged on the tatami mat.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Donnie was speechless and he was surprise. He took the tray as he moved to the foot of the bed. He put his hand to her cheek to turn her head as he began to kiss her multiple of times. He even gave her a hug. "Oh, babe~! I'm so proud of you! I always want to start a family with you." He said as there was a single tear streaming down his cheek.

Charity finished eating her breakfast as she put everything in the trash and the dishes in the sink. She went to the dojo where her crush is at. "Raph, I'm here." She said as she put her hair up into a high, braided ponytail and then she sat across from him.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Going to sleep will rp more tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. Good night. See you tomorrow  
Yesterday at 1:42 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam now gazed deeply and lovingly into his eyes as she asked him really? She smiled at him and she hugged him tightly to her as she pulled him on top of her and she laid down on her back on their bed and she wrapped her arms around his waist nuzzling his neck and kissing it.

Raph said that first for the first 30 minutes that they were gonna go to meditate as he got in the position and started to drown everything else ointment until he started to gain concentration and focus and thought about the positive good vibes and things in his life and in life in general.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity meditate for the first 30 minutes like she was told to do. She closed her eyes as she focus and thought about the positive vibes while forgetting about her past. She started to picture about her future life with her crush Raph.

Donnie kept his hand on her cheek as he kiss her forehead and then he moved his hand down towards her stomach. "Oh, babe. I can't wait to be a dad. Our baby boy is going to be a genius just like me." He said as he lean down to kiss her stomach.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam just giggled at that.  
"Um Donnie my love we are having a girl and a boy twins," she said as she giggled and leaned against him sighing in content and lovingly as she kissed him all over his face.

Raph then after and once the thirty minutes were up he instructed her to do some katas with him. After that he was gonna tell her and teach her how to block his attacks with her offense and her attacks and her defense. He started to do some flips and tried to roundhouse kick her ankles from underneath her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity used her tail to block his roundhouse kicks and then she did a backwards somersault. She got into her fighting stance as she had a smile on her face. "Try again. Or unless you're forgetting that I have a tail to back me up." She said as her tail was flickering behind her. 

"I'm just teasing, babe. They're going to be our little princess and prince." Donnie said as he kissed her cheek. He nuzzled against her with his hand on her stomach by gently rubbing her stomach. "Don't worry, babe. I protect you and our babies from my enemies.. And besides our little ones won't be getting their weapons until they are old enough." He said.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Brb   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay  
MotelCity's avatar  
Brb when I get home later   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you soon  
MotelCity's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow  
Today at 4:40 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey, good afternoon/evening.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Good evening doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam nodded although she wanted them to not really learn hoe to fight since she herself was a pacifist. Unless they absolutely had to she wanted them to stay away from violence and crime after they were born and tears after they grew up. She sighed leaning against Donnie as pretty soon another turtle walked in.

Raph smirked as he actually spat out blood coming from his mouth and wiped it away and then smirked.  
“Well baby cakes seems you are way better than I originally thought. I need to keep my guard up around you and be cautious it looks like,” he said as he ran at high speed towards her jumped off a wall hen tackled and pinned her down saying I gotcha.

(Second crush for both of us?)   
MotelCity's avatar  
(Sure. Who's your second crush? My second crush is Leo)

Donnie kept her closer to him as he kissed her forehead as he brought the covers up to cover her body. "Babe, I love you so much. I know our daughter will be Daddy's little princess and our son will be Mommy's little boy." He said. 

"Wanna bet?" Charity asked as she flipped him over her and then she pinned him down. She had a smile on her face. "Pin ya." She said as she put his hands above his head. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. She look deep into his eyes as she slowly lean into kissing him.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Mine is Mikey. You wanna add Mikey’s part to your part?  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Okay. Do you want me to add Mikey's part now? Or after your turn?)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Now plz thanks   
MotelCity's avatar  
(Okay)

Mikey walks into his brother Donnie's bedroom. "Hey, Donnie. Hey, Sam." He said. "Mikey, did you break another toaster?" Donnie said as he put his hand on his girlfriend's stomach. "No, I didn't it break. Neither did the others. Sam, are you okay?" The orange masked turtle asked.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Brb   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok back   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam nodded smiling happily at Mikey.  
“I’m pregnant with Donnie’s children Mikey,” she said as her beautiful silken smooth soft porcelain face all aglow and her stomach was now slightly bigger and more rounder. She nuzzled Donnie and leaned up to kiss him passionately on his lips as she was happy.

Raph chirred and chirped into the kiss not really getting enough time to react to all that she just did to him especially when his lips were currently being snogged and sealed by her sexy hot moist lips. He wrapped his arms around her quickly flipping them over so she was underneath him now and he was on top of her.  
“I see you wanna go that way huh? Well just know you’re gonna get it missy!” And that’s when Leo entered the dojo.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Charity said. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. She look up as she saw the blue masked turtle who is the older brother and leader. "Leo! Time's up, Leo's here." She said as she made 'T' with her hands.

"That's great, Sam. Congrats, bro." Mikey said. He gently put his hand on his brother's girlfriend's stomach...hoping that he can feel a kick or two from his future niece and nephew. He felt two strong kicks. "Wow. They'll be riding skateboards or kick a soccer or even riding a scooter in no time." He said. "We hope so too, Mikey." Donnie said as he kissed his girlfriend on her forehead.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Um when is Mikey gonna make love to her?   
MotelCity's avatar  
When Donnie is either working in his lab, working in the garage on the battle shell or out on patrol with Leo, Raph and Charity or helping Casey and April with the security alarm systems in April's store.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam nodded and when Mikey placed his hand on her stomach she got a weird feeling to that and hoping Donnie did not hear it but Sam moaned slightly and softly at that. She looked up at the both of them blushing as she got up into a sitting position and she heard Leo say to them they had to go on patrol and she shooed Donnie out and asked Mikey to stay. Boy how was she gonna tell him? She sighed.

Leo told Charity and Raph it was time to go out on patrol as he grabbed his weapons from the dojo as did Raph and he waited for Donnie to come with them as well. Once all 4 were there Leo lead the charge and they went topside up to the surface to look for any criminal activity.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity stood next to her crushes and her brother Donnie. "So, what are we looking for, Leo?" She asked the blue masked, leader turtle. The truth is that she isn't shy around Leo only with her crush Raph. The warm nightly wind was blowing through her hair, the tail fins of her and the others' masks.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Sam? Are you sure you're okay?" Mikey asked as he sat down on the bed by her legs while his hand is on her stomach still. He was really concerned about his future niece and nephew and his brother Donnie's girlfriend. "I can go and get you something to eat..." He said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam shut Mikey up with a kiss and leaned in pressing her lips to his and kissed him passionately and roughly.  
“Mikey it’s literally destroying me inside and I can’t hold it in anymore. I need to tell you that I’m in love with you and Donnie!” She said as tears streamed down her cheeks her face in her hands.  
“I’m awful aren’t I?cheating on Donnie like this and I never told you because I chose Donnie!”

“Any suspicious activity coming from any buildings or any alleyways like say purple dragons or the foot clan Charity. Alright guys let’s move!” Leo said from perched on top of a rooftop and he jumped down as silent as the night and found some purple dragons raiding and robbing a warehouse full of weapons. This was gonna be a big hard one he thought as Raph went on ahead not waiting for any of them.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Charity jumped down as she followed the others to stop the purple dragons. She kept thinking to herself about secretly liking Leo because she's not shy around him but how well Raph would take it is beyond her. "How many are there so far?" She asked the guys.

"Oh, Sam. You're not awful for falling in love with me and Donnie." Mikey said. He brought her up as he gave her a light hug. "Let me tell you the truth ever since you came into our lives and being Donnie's girlfriend...I always had a crush on you." He said as he wiped her tears away from her eyes with his fingers.

Sam blushed her cheeks flushed pink as she was so happy that he returned her feelings she laid down on her bed and begged Mikey to fuck her into the mattress. She stripped getting naked for him as she touched his crotch and rubbed and caressed his inner thighs dangerously close to his shaft.

“Looks like about 10 to 15 of them right Leo?” Raph asked him as Leo agreed and nodded as Leo and Raph jumped down staying silent and quiet in the shadows as they each started taking the punks out one by one as Raph was smirking to himself and having a ball. Leo couldn’t deny that he too was having fun beating up the bad guys and for justice too.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Mikey was a bit worried that he might hurt his future niece and nephew. He had dark red blush across his face when he felt her hands caressed his thighs and his dick. "S-Sam? What if I-I...?" He asked. 

"We can take them like we did before. Right, boys?" Charity said as she look at the members of Purple Dragons and then look back at her crushes and her adopted brother Donnie. "You know, Leo, Charity's right. I say, we go with Charity's idea. The faster we get it done, the faster we get to go home." Donnie said as he was in a bit of a hurry.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Can mikey plz just start?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. I'll re-do his part if that's okay with you  
MotelCity's avatar  
Yeah   
MotelCity's avatar  
Mikey was blushing very lightly but he shook it off as he took his wristbands, elbow pads and belt off by throwing them onto the floor. He position himself as he kissed her while teasing her with the tip of his dick. After a couple of teasing her and kissing her. He began to stick his cock inside of her as he start off slowly. "Oh, Sam~. You're so...hot and sexy." He said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam nodded saying the same thing about him to him as she asked him and practically begged him to suckle her neck and mark it with hickeys as she arched her back and she gripped onto his shoulders as she dug her heels into his bed as she loved him so much.

Raph and Leo both nodded in agreement and they quickly dispatched all of the criminals as they tied them up until the police came and they went back down into the sewers towards home and Raph and Leo smirked taking Charity to Leos bedroom and they both laid her down on his bed and each got on either side of her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Um this why I fall asleep eventually because you have been leaving without saying anything   
MotelCity's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow earlier  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Oh, I'm so sorry. It was my turn to empty the dishwasher. I'll remember that next time. Good night. In case I don't reply...it's probably that I'm asleep)

Mikey lean down as he began to kiss her neck and then leave hickeys all over her neck. He kept thrusting his dick deeper and harder nonstop. He did flinch when she gripped his shoulders but he doesn't care.

Donnie was walking back to his bedroom but first he wanted to stop at his lab to drop off his duffel bag and his Bo-staff. "I can't wait to see my girlfriend and the mother of my twins." He said.

Charity put her hands over her eyes. "R-Raph, Leo, what are you doing...?" She asked. Her poncho was slightly a little bit up to show her stomach. Her legs were slightly bend at 60% and 40% while her tail was tapping on Leo's bed.  
Today at 2:01 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam moaned and mewled softly as she arched her back and happily made noises of pleasure for him as her body shuddered. She dug her heels into their bed and she grinded her hips against his.

Raph and Leo smirked mostly Leo since he was in love with her too and he even just admitted that to her. Raph and Leo began to passionately suckle and nibble their lips to create hickeys on both sides of her neck. They groped and pinched her nipples grinding against her chirping.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Mikey kept thrusting his dick deeper and harder inside of her nonstop. He trying so hard not to hurt his unborn niece and nephew. "Oh, Sam~! You're so hot and sexy...!" He said. As for Donnie, he was walking back to his and his girlfriend's bedroom. He can't wait to talk to his babies and probably having sex with his girlfriend.

Charity moaned as she arched her back/shell. "Please, I...ahh...ahh...want...ahh...you two to be rough. A-and...ahh...take my virginity away." She said as she clenched her fists on the blankets. Her tail was waggling very happily. She felt their hot breaths on her skin.  
MotelCity's avatar  
BRB   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. Same here.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam begged Mikey to suckle on her boobs and fuck her still at the same exact time as she arched her back scratching down his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she curled her toes. She goes the top of his bald green head all over nuzzling his cheek and her neck.

Raph just chuckled at that as he told her her virginity was already taken away by him as he and Leo didn’t mind to share her between them at all as Raph and Leo both started suckling around her nipples flicking their tongues over her areolas as they both inserted a finger into her flower and pumped them in and out of her finger thrusting her to help her get ready for the lengths soon.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Back   
MotelCity's avatar  
Mikey suck on her boobs and kept thrusting deeper and harder inside of her. He did flinched a bit when he felt her nails scratching his shoulders but he didn't care. "Sam, let me know if I'm hurting your babies." He said.

Charity moaned and panted as she arched her back/shell. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times as she clench her fists on the sheets. "I want your cock inside of me, Leo. And I want to taste yours in my mouth, Raph." She said.


End file.
